Proyecto secundaria vocaloid
by Kishin aoi
Summary: un día como cualquier otro un chico como cualquiera de nosotros sufre una extraña vivencia dentro de un videojuego


Capítulo 1: Introducción

Aún lucho contra mi subconsciente, aunque quizá sea hora de olvidar, mi vivencia quizá fue un sueño o podría ser una increíble realidad.  
Todo comenzó para mi infortunio cuando las tan esperadas vacaciones de verano llegaron a su fin, me veía obligado a regresar a la terrible rutina, salí de casa en dirección a la secundaria, arrastrando los pies puesto regresar es algo que no me fascina, entre a mi aula para hacer lo de costumbre:  
Esperar que las clases llegasen a su fin.

Recuerdo como todos mis compañeros sumamente felices formaban sus pequeños grupos y comenzaban a platicar, de mi mochila saqué un manga para distraerme hasta el comienzo del infernal sermón.  
Finalmente la campanilla terminaba las clases.

Llegando a casa subí a mi habitación, seguidamente me tumbe en mi cama, luego de un momento de esparcimiento (en si solo me la pase tumbado en mi cama) sin ánimos tome mi ordenador y comencé a mirar videos de manera aleatoria hasta que me topé con uno llamado Proyecto Secundaria Vocaloid, este me llamó la atención puesto en el video se hablaba de un juego que siquiera conocía, un juego del cual no conocía nada representaba interesante que explorar puesto los videojuegos son mi pasión, comencé a indagar sobre él, pero nada relevante aparecía solo la dirección de la única tienda que aún tenía una existencia, aburrido salí a comprar el ya mencionado juego.

Posterior a su instalación este pedía un nombre de usuario así que coloque mi nombre (no soy muy ingenioso con los nombres) después de una ráfaga de colores en la pantalla, un cuadro de dialogo apareció en la misma y en este decía

¿Desea participar activamente?

Si. No.

Arrastre el cursor a la opción si y lo presione, luego de esto la pantalla se tornó de un color negro como si esta se hubiese apagado, tras unos segundos la pantalla oscura comenzó a brillar, un fuerte destello me cegó, lo siguiente que recuerdo es que desperté al día siguiente en mi cama algo mareado

¿Que me pasó? (dije un poco confundido)

Luego recordé el anterior suceso, pero supuse que era mi Imaginación me aliste para ir a mi odiado lugar de enseñanza, mientras arrastraba mi alma colina arriba (si la secundaria está sobre una colina) maldecía mi día, puesto me imagine que el juego estropeó mi computador (no mi colección de videojuegos esta pérdida) con aquel aterrador pensamiento pasé mi tedioso día.

Nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario pero tras segundos de mirar los alrededores, me percate que algo andaba mal

¿Un segundo la secundaria no estaba en la mitad de Kioto?

*Reaccione un poco alterado* ¿Dónde me encuentro?

Mi cabeza llena de pensamientos de angustia y preocupación no me dejaba analizar la situación, entonces una cálida mano femenina toco mi hombro, exaltado grité tras ello di la vuelta rápidamente pero resbale y caí de espalda, rápidamente me levante para poder ver quien me había asustado, esta era una figura femenina que solo puedo decir que era muy linda, pude apreciar que tiene el cabello largo, de color turquesa, recogido en dos largas coletas, y ojos turquesas su vestimenta era su vestimenta está compuesta por una camisa sin mangas de color gris brillante , con bordes color aguamarina con un parche verde agua en el lado izquierdo, una corbata aguamarina a juego con su pelo y sobre sus brazos, mangas negras un poco abajo del codo con borde color turquesa, una falda con tablas de color negro, un colgante de cinturón color negro y turquesa, y botas negras con borde a juego con la corbata.

Con una gran sonrisa extendió su mano hacia mi diciendo

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Asentí con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla

-Discúlpame no era mi intención asustarte *dijo la chica*-

-No te preocupes solo estoy demasiado distraído *conteste*-

-Disculpa pero ¿puedo preguntar tu nombré? *con voz temblorosa pregunte*-

-Claro, Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku es un gusto.-

Embobado no podía despegar la mirada de su lindo rostro, el brillo de su sonrisa opaca la más brillante estrella, unos labios tan rojos cual manzana que apetece morder.  
Mientras esos pensamientos banales llenaban mi cabeza, mi rostro comenzó a tornarse de un ligero color carmesí.

Miku al notar mi ligero sonrojó mostró una sonrisa pícara seguido de ello comentó:

— ¿Por quién te has puesto así? ¿Será por aquélla chica o por ella?— dijo mientras señalaba chicas a lazar.

No podía decirle que ella fue la causa de mi vergonzosa reacción así que nervioso intenté cambiar el tema de conversación

—Miku disculpa soy nuevo en el colegio, y me preguntaba ¿si te molestaría indicarme dónde se encuentra el salón de profesores?—

Miku asintió con la cabeza, seguidamente me dio las indicaciones para llegar al salón, le agradecí con un apretón de manos para finalmente comenzar mi camino hacia mi destinó, a unos cuantos metros lejos de ella voltee para despedirme alzando mi mano y moviéndola de izquierda a derecha.

Ya lejos de su vista sufrí un ataque de nervios puesto me parecía irreal este lugar, luego de analizar la situación y mirar un poco más los alrededores caí en cuenta que me encontraba dentro del videojuego que había comprado el día anterior, en un principio pensé que estaba dormido pero tras un serié de pruebas especiales (en realidad me golpeé numerosas veces hasta provocar unas ligeras lesiones e intente inútilmente llamar por el móvil pero en aquel lugar no tenía señal) tras ello comencé a cuestionarme por qué había sido transportado a este pintoresco lugar.

Podría tratarse de una locura pero de momento intentaría llevar el día como si se tratase de mi colegió, aunque bueno tendré que buscar la manera de regresar a casa.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Miku llegue a la sala de profesores después de ser atendido en el lugar se me pidió dirigirme a el salón de 1-5 para integrarme al grupo al llegar se podía percibir una paz relajante que no sentía desde hace ya un tiempo, abrí la puerta lentamente evitando molestar seguidamente al entrar el profesor pidió que me presentara, segundos más tarde busqué un asiento disponible y finalmente comencé a hacer lo mismo de todos los días:  
¡Maldecir cada segundo de mi horrible y nueva vida!

Al fin la hora del almuerzo hacía acto de presencia, aun cuando no tenía amigos o conocidos en este lugar, me percate que podía dirigirme a el patio principal y ocupar la sombra de un pequeño árbol que había visto apenas entrando, como de costumbre me dispondría a revisar mi teléfono pero sobre todo lo más importante allí podría jugar con mi consola portátil, tome mi almuerzo y corriendo me dirigí hacia el dicho lugar, a unos cuantos metros de llegar a mi destino una voz femenina asaltó mis oídos, giré la cabeza levemente para poder encontrar a mi interlocutor quién no era otra que la señorita Miku pero esta vez se veía acompañada de otra chica, si tuviese que describirla diría:  
Cabello largo de color rosado claro. Sus ojos color celestes, uñas pintadas de verde, usa botas largas, medias hasta las rodillas, una falda negra larga abierta de ambos costados y una blusa con la cual enseña el ombligo, sin mangas.

Además de la chica pude percibir a un chico este tenía:  
el cabello azúl en combinación con sus ojos y uñas, su vestimenta suele ser una gran gabardina blanca con bordes azules, larga hasta bajo las rodillas, donde corta con un pantalón marrón con líneas amarillas similares a las de sus hombros, a todo esto lleva alrededor de su cuello una gran bufanda celeste claro, sus zapatos son blancos con detalles azules y blancos.

Me detuve para esperarla (¿por qué yo? sólo quería pasar mi tiempo en soledad, bueno aun los puedo persuadir y quedarme solo) pensaba.

Miku al llegar me presentó ante sus amigos al parecer la señorita de pelo rosa se llama Megurine Luka y el chico de cabello azul Shion Kaito, aunque el nombre del último no me era muy importante

El ya mencionado joven se acercó con mucha confianza hacia mí

-Hola tú debes ser el chico del que tanto habla Miku chan, los amigos de mi amiga también son mis amigos, ya que eres nuevo supongo que debes tener muchas preguntas, pero antes de responderlas supongo que ya conocerás las instalaciones, como el gimnasio, la biblioteca o la cafetería claro no es muy agradable pero tienen buena comida, además de un delicioso helado-

Miku al notar mi incomodidad dio un ligero golpe con el codo a el estómago de su compañeros para que este cesará y comentó:  
-Perdona el comportamiento de Kaito es un poco desesperante pero no es un mal chico, olvidando esto queríamos saber si quieres tomar tus alimentos con nosotros en la cafetería-

-Disculpen pero prefiero comer sólo en el patio, no me gusta mucho la compañía-

Miku aun después de mi respuesta volvió a insistir  
-Entonces comamos juntos en el patio como amigos-

Un turbio pensamiento en aquel momento me asaltó (No soy sociable o agrable por lo cual no entiendo por qué quieren ser amigables conmigo a menos que, ¿quieran quitarme mi dinero?, claro es eso, así era en mi anterior colegio, y al parecer harían lo mismo aquí, no importa dónde este, siempre será la misma historia pero ya estoy harto)

Cansado de su optimismo intenté frenar su intento de amistad

-¿Cómo o porqué debería hacer amistad con personas como ustedes?, lo hacen por lastima ¿verdad? ¿Acaso tengo un letrero en la cara que diga desesperado por amigos? O tengan las mismas intensiones de usarme como juguete al igual que en ese lugar-

Jamás había menos preciado a nadie pero si no contestaba de manera tan cruda no podría alejarlos y cuidar mi integridad, aun cuando me porte de una manera horrible Miku aun insistía

-Te prometo que ninguno de nosotros tiene intenciones de hacerte daño vamos anímate, no deberías estar sólo la vida escolar es para disfrutarla, olvida esos pesares e iniciamos una buena amistad, te aseguró que no te arrepentirás-

Ya molesto de su incansable insistencia respondí alzando la voz

—¡YA LES DIJE QUE NUNCA ME HARÉ AMIGO DE UNOS TONTOS COMO USTEDES!—

Kaito agachó la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, Miku me miro tristemente fingiendo una sonrisa dijo:  
-Ti-tienes razón somos unos tontos, pero queríamos hacerte feliz aunque quizá era nuestro propio egoísmo, disculpa que te molestáramos tanto bueno nunca más volveremos a entrometernos contigo y tampoco haremos nada para meternos en tu vida bueno gracias por tu tiempo y hasta luego-

Cuándo Miku término su frase de sus ojos corrieron unas cuantas lágrimas que intentó disimular dándose una vuelta de forma rápida.

(Al fin me decide de ellos pero aun alto precio, pues he hecho algo terrible hacer llorar a una chica tan linda es imperdonable, además que haber quedado como un cretino y arruinado mi nueva vida pero solo así me he librado de ellos) es lo que pensaba.

Caminé hacía el árbol en el cual yo deseaba poderme recostar pero en ese momento la señorita Luka se colocó frente a mi abriendo los brazos sin dejarme pasar, con la cabeza inclinada y su mirada al suelo dijo:  
-Entiendo cómo te estas sintiendo pero ellos no tienen la culpa, ellos anhelaban brindarte su amistad pero acabaste con ambos de una terrible manera, yo era igual a ti siempre me quitaban mi dinero de mi almuerzo, por el color de mi pelo de burlaban de mí, por culpa de mi cuerpo los chicos no paraban de hacerme bromas pervertirás nunca tuve amigos de verdad hasta que ellos llegaron, gracias a ellos pude soportar cada malestar que me acongojaba aun cuando los traté mal ellos insistieron en brindarme su amistad, sabes yo los quiero demasiado y me frustra verlos así así que por favor sales JNA oportunidad, te juro que no te van a fallar-

Sus palabras llegaron profundo en mi corazón por lo que no me resistí a responder:  
-Quisiera creer que ellos son diferentes pero no deseo que me hagan daño-

Ella aun decidida intento convencerme

-Te propongo esto:

Si les das una oportunidad yo, yo haré todo lo que me pidas sin importar lo que sea inclusive si me hago daño, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ellos-

Aun cuando ella se miraba tan decidida, su voz temblorosa y su rostro se tornándose rojizo me decía lo contrario, ellas estaba muy nerviosa, si en aquel momento se hubiese mostrado firme seria impresionante y no dudaría en pedir algo estúpido.  
En ese preciso instante mi mente se llenó de pensamientos altamente mórbidos pero tras pensarlo por varios minutos llegue a la conclusión de que ella lo hacía por impulso y más temprano que tarde se arrepentiría de sus palabras.

-Luka tu ofrecimiento es atractivo pero me temo que no quiero dañarte, eres una chica muy linda, aun cuando mi cabeza piense en cosas indebidas me veo obligado a declinar su oferta-

Creí dejar las cosas en claro por lo cual rodee a Luka para seguir mi caminata cuándo ella me tomo del suéter  
-Debe haber algo que yo pueda hacer para que cambies de opinión, por favor piénsalo, lo que sea lo haré sin vacilar-

En aquél momento me di cuenta que sin importar lo que yo hiciera la chica simplemente no sedería, por lo cual me rendí

-Está bien señorita, como veo que sin importar lo que diga no me dejara partir, acepto su oferta y me gustaría cobrarla ahora mismo-

La cara de la señorita Luka de torno de un lindo sonrojo mientras colocaba sus manos en su pecho cerrando los ojos esperando mis palabras

-De ahora en adelante permíteme que vea tu sonrisa-

Por unos segundos me sentí como un tonto puesto había perdido una grandiosa oportunidad que nunca se me presentaría pero al ver aquella preciosa sonrisa mi pesar desapareció.

Una vez echo eso, fui llevado a la fuerza con las personas a las que había despreciado de de cruel manera.

Tras una disculpa y una larga sesión de preguntas hechas por los tres compañeros, al fin pude ir a el árbol a tomar mi almuerzo con mis nuevos amigos (pensándolo bien, no creo que ellos sean tan malos como lo creía).

Después de comer, pase un grandioso día con aquellas personas y tras meditarlo un largo esto me di cuenta de algo (estar encerrado en este juego quizá no sea tan malo como imaginé, aun que seguiré en busca de cómo salir de este sitio pero lo tomare con más calma y disfrutare la vida que siempre quise llevar)

este es mi primer fanfci espero puedan ayudarme a mejorarlo


End file.
